


The Deal

by SassyTrickster



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: England - Freeform, F/M, Navy, Pirates, Romance, So yeah, Wigs, request, ships, smut in chaper 4, smuttttt, this is wroooong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTrickster/pseuds/SassyTrickster
Summary: You’re a dear friend to the Pearl’s crew. But, you also get busted. Will you do what you must to save them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS I am aware he has quite horrible views and deeds, but this is just based on a character. It’s also a request! :D  
> Will add more chapters if anyone’s interested. Will become ‘mature and explicit ’ Along the road. Enjoy!

Note: It got way sweeter and fluffier than originally planned, blame Brandy by Looking Glass that was on repeat 

Never once had you doubted yourself this much. This. This was against all your principles.  
It was quite deep in the night. You had reached the dock of a small city earlier this day, unsuspecting and glad to have your feet on the mainland for a while. You’d split from the rest of the Black Pearl’s crew in the afternoon to enjoy some time alone roaming around.  
Sure, you loved them and liked spending time with them but after seeing so much of their ugly mugs at sea you could use a break.  
You had been cruising around town, eating some food, drinking some rum, chatting with some people and having a good time. Night was beginning to fall and the Pearl was bound to leave at dawn, so you still had plenty of time. The breeze was welcome in the hot summer air.  
And just when you suspected nothing, they blindfolded you and grabbed your arms, pulling you away from you activities. After trying to fight back by kicking around and pulling your arms you had no choice but forfeit when you felt the barrel of a gun pressed harshly against your back.  
‘Crap,’ you thought ‘just what I needed.’  
Wondering who your captors might be, you found that you might have made a bit too much enemies over the years. The government, other pirates, people you stole from.  
And aside from that, any enemy of your captain was an enemy of yours.  
After a short period of time you found yourself ushered into a building, which you derived from the lack of breeze, and heard a door close. 

‘That’ll be all, I’ll be needing some time alone with our prisoner.’ a male’s voice sounded.  
Damn, that voice sounds familiar, you thought, yet you couldn’t quite place it yet.  
Next, you heard an acknowledgement of the order and the door open and close again.  
Ooh jolly, some alone time with our creep of the hour. 

The cloth was removed from your head from behind.  
“You might wonder what business I might have with you. Don’t worry it will all become clear soon.’’ The male said.  
He made his way to your front. You decided the time was ripe to break your silence. With a sassy remark that is.  
“Well if it isn’t Sir Douchnozzle.”  
Unsurprisingly, you were greeted with a murderous glare, his grey eyes seeming to burn.  
“You might want to adjust your tone, pirate.” he smiled.  
You did not like that, it couldn’t mean much good.  
“If you wanted to know my name, you could’ve just asked, hun. I’m (Y/N).” You refused to show any fear to this man, not over your dead body.  
“Oh I’m very well aware of who you are, one and only survivor after next morning.”  
“What, Beckett.” You hissed.  
“Ah, she does hear. If you hadn’t noticed by now, my crew has happened to take a short break and stock up here. Now, if you’re not a complete imbecile you understand I’ve noticed your little ship boarding here as well. And we wouldn’t quite be part of the royal navy if we just let that go, would we.”  
You were almost sorry you missed his facial expression whilst hearing this. It must have been comical, however you had chosen to show great interest in your own battered leather boots.  
“And why, oh why, are you telling me this?” you asked without looking up.

He snorted, unamused by your display of lack of respect towards him.  
“Because once, your name was awed at amongst us high ranking officers. The daughter of Admiral (Y/L/N) and even though you seem simply reduced to scum or damaged goods to many, I can still see potential. That of someone who can survive between beasts of men and the wrath of the sea. Not to mention your looks.” He looked you up and down.

Seems like now is a good time to stick with the good ol’ ‘Silence is Golden’. Wonders never cease. You use the moment to look around in the room. A seating area, a small kitchen, and a cot. Were you in his private quarters?  
Sighing, Cutler went on “What if I told you there is a possibility to save your ship and it’s crew.’

Your gaze immediately shot up. He chuckled. You damned yourself for making it so easy for him to read you. If he hadn’t figured you out already. If there is one thing you’d learnt after your run-ins with this man, it is that he probably knows what you’re going to think ten minutes before you do. 

Fearing the worst, you asked “And what might that be.”  
“Well, as of recently, people have been plaguing me with the fact that I am not yet wedded nor betrothed. Frankly, I have no intention of putting up with an annoying, spoiled brat of a wench that cannot stand the thought of spending a day at sea.”

“And you suppose I could kill your tormentors?” you asked hopefully.  
“And I suppose you, with your highly regarded family name, without the spoiltness and such would make a fine spouse i dare say. One I could take with me on missions. Don’t play dumb with me (Y/N).”  
Immediately you paled. Ehm. You did not expect him to say that of all things.  
“And that would save my mates and the Pearl. Me. A bad mouthed, unruly pirate. Who knows what I’ve been up to.” you pulled up an eyebrow.  
“It would,” he “and I think you’re smart enough to know I am not a man that makes rash decisions.”  
The ass had planned this all along. From even docking in this city to the damn bar. Bastard.

Hence the doubting. One part of you was screaming “No!” It wasn’t your initiative, not even to get started on your principles. The other part was yelling “YES!” If you didn’t, all that you cared of would perish. Your friends, captain, ship. All of it. Slowly you put the pieces together and started to bargain with yourself. Well, you guess your life won’t be that bad. You suppose he won’t hurt you as a man of his statue can’t have wife full of bruises on his arm. You will still be at sea. Honest to gods, he wasn’t bad-looking. Quite handsome even. And your mates will get away and live. 

Cutler coughed, signalling he had waited long enough and wanted your answer.  
Brat, you thought. “They will all get away, no harm done?” you asked.  
“Unscathed.”  
“Then, Yes.”


	2. Who says I won’t stab you

He smiled at you. A genuine smile. Who would’ve thought.   
“I want to give them a message.”  
And as quickly as it came it faded.  
“I want them to know I’m not abandoning them. That they should go. Don’t worry I won’t tell why I’m staying behind I’m not as dumb as I look. I’ll make something up. Like ‘I’m pregnant’ or something.”   
He looked pretty pissed off at the idea.  
“Possessive already, calm down sailer?”

_________________________________________________________________________

After sneaking aboard the ship and leaving a pretty elaborate note you left for the house again. Against your better judgement you’d hidden a message within that your captain would likely find out about days at sea. It mentioned Beckett’s name. Smiling at your own cleverness, you descended down the town’s road. Stepping on the pebbled, you notices your choice of clothing. Eh, you wouldn’t have to wear dresses, would you? You never understood why the other girls that that to themselves in your old life and you were infamous for it. The improper Admiral's daughter. You would always prefer your black slacks and blouse with a dark green coat and leather boots. Pretty simple, but typically you. And a sword, three knives an’ two guns. Also typically you. 

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and entered the wooden house again. The first step through the door and into your new life. The first thing you saw was your ahem, betrothed, in the seating area. Only for the first time without the fancy costume and wig. He was almost too focused on reading a piece of parchment by the candle’s light to notice you coming in. His dark brown hair hung over his grey eyes. He had discarded his coats and shawl, thus wearing only boots, trousers and dress shirt. Well, you could say this was a new look. 

“Well, don’t be shy, come and join me.” He beckoned.

Awkwardly, you made your way over to the couch and sat down next to him.   
“Well i certainly hope you walk less like a newborn deer on our wedding, one might think it was not voluntary.” And funny, so that’s new too.

“You seem pretty relaxed. Who says I won’t stab you as soon as you’re off guard?” you asked.  
He put the paper aside “You are a lot of things, (Y/N), but a traitor you’re not. If you give your word you keep to it.”  
“And where did you follow your course on me and my mind?”  
“Well, smart arse, you kept your word when you were younger and on the sea. You still have honour. Unlike you, I observe and think before doing something.”  
Well, he might be right about that.

Suddenly, he stood up and got something out of his luggage. “I believe this is in order to fulfill our deal?” It was an engagement ring. It was golden, adorned with one big stone and several smaller ones.

“You sure know how to charm a girl, such a romantic.” You deadpanned  
“Being a romantic was never my strong point.”  
You smiled at him and put out your hand, on which he slid the ring. Bringing it up, you inspected it. It was pretty. 

In an instant, you noticed how close he actually was. You were approximately 6 inches from each other. You could see him looking at you in the candlelight. You could smell the cleanliness and mild aftershave and the sea. You must have been staring too.   
Cautiously, Cutler moved his hand to your face “There you go, fiancée.”


	3. Chapter 3 : Closed

It had been months since you had joined him and his men on the Endeavor. It had taken some adjusting, but it wasn’t too bad. At first they were plain assholes, but it got better. Not until after you had gotten into a fight and almost ended a fairly big guy that is. Fear equals respect. 

They really were no hair better than pirates. Maybe worse even. At least pirates didn’t pretend to be decent gentlemen. At least you didn’t have to wear uncomfortable dresses. Your fiancé had been nothing short of a gentleman actually. You might’ve shared quarters, but that’s it. The cots were even separated. You had gotten to know him pretty well in the time spent together and, surprisingly, even had some things in common. You were both from similar backgrounds, a little rebellious, calculating and not exactly marriage material. 

 

And the deal had been honoured on both sides. Hooray. You imagine your friends were pretty damn pissed off still, with you having left them like that. However you were confident they had figured out your message by now and understood it had been in their best interest. Had it not been for you, they’d been hanged and gone.

Three weeks before you were supposed to wed you set foot on land again. Most things were already arranged, well, everything but your dress. A problem you would tackle in the afternoon. You couldn’t help but get excited. It was your wedding after all. You were to be married. You were going to be a wife. Not to think of the night that would follow. It wasn’t that you were such an innocent little pirate, and you were convinced your soon to be hubby was either, but damn you were excited. It might be a deal and not a marriage of love, but you had to make due. It was your choice after all. It would be best to just accept what was to come, and make the best of it. Who knows what else fate has in store? What would the wedding night be like? Would he even dare try anything? Would you be willing? Would he be thoughtful of your needs? Would he be careful and soft? Would he be rough and fast? To say you were curious would be an understatement. And those thoughts weren’t fit for a lady? A damn lady got needs too. After all, you were supposed to share the rest of your life with the guy. 

At the end you picked a light, lacey white dress. No need to be weighing you down on your big day. The fabric was thin enough to be comfortable enough and had a detailed bodice and wide skirt. In short, you looked awesome. 

The big day was a tiring one. Way more exhausting than being surrounded by a crowd of half drunk pirates was. Not that anyone dared speak of that. You’d discussed exactly how it would go months ago and you were dreading it every waking moment up to the day itself. The acting, the socializing, how crowded it was. Though, the kiss you shared when pronounced husband and wife was pleasant. You thought he was going to murder you when you said “Aye” instead of “Yes, i do”. The others present must have thought the same, as it got eerily quiet for a moment. You were extremely glad to travel home after such a day.  
The night was a stormy one. The smell of the sea and the wind were comforting and calming. That is until you remembered you were now husband and wife and this was the very first night that that was a fact. Immediately, your stomach did a flip and your face flushed. This did not go unnoticed. Naturally, Cutler was tired as well, but also uncharacteristically… nervous?   
The fact that you weren’t the only one that was a bit jittery was very amusing.

You chuckled. 

“What’s so entertaining, (Y/N)?”

“Well, you’re the one that expected your shakiness to go past me. What’s that, anticipating your cherry bein’ popped?” You laughed.

“No actually.”  
“Then what are you being so tense about?”

“I’m not tense.”

“Uhuh, sure ye aren’t,” you said sarcastically “and silly me thought one ought to share stuff in a marriage.” Your snarkiness made him sigh. 

“It might not appear to you but I do actually care.”

And what is that supposed to mean? You thought.  
“You scared you’re going to embarrass yourself?”

No answer. 

This made you wonder even more… you’d never thought so but could he be a virgin?


	4. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is hard.... ait

Your feet thanked you the moment you sat down on the couch of your luxurious estate and finally took off your shoes while your partner removed that uncomfortable coat and wig. Being with a man such as ‘Lawd Miestah Beckett’, you imitated the annoying young women you encountered that afternoon, sure had its perks. 

It was also the moment he sat down and the really tension hit, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You picked at your nails while he pretended to read a book.

The bugger had grown on you, you had to admit. And you were sure he’d taken a liking to you too. How long ago that happened you didn’t dare say. He did plan this deal. That much you knew. You were so curious. What did his silence on the way here mean? All these months spent with him and no time spent alone or with other company did make you a bit twitchy. Would he be discussed or pleased if you made a move. Would he…. ? 

This continued for about ten minutes until the level of your nervous anticipation rose to unprecedented heights.

“Oh for fucks sake.” you exclaimed.  
His pretended concentration broke when he looked up at you.  
You grabbed the sides of his face and pressed your lips to his in a way you wished came off as less desperate than you thought it looked. It took the startled commander a bit longer than you liked to respond to your action.

Soon enough he started kissing you back and eagerly moved his body closer to yours. His hands mimicked yours and moved up from the long forgotten book to your face. Enthusiastically, he moved his lips along yours and slid his wet tongue in between your lips whilst letting his hands slide down to your hips. In his eagerness, he managed to bump his teeth into yours. You smiled, playfully mocking him. In response, you folded your arms around his neck, pulling him closer and started sucking on his tongue. Twas a shame you were running out of breath when he started squeezing your hips, forcing you to pull away panting.  
“And here I thought you didn’t like me.”  
Of course he had to ruin it with that stupid smug face of his. 

“Oh shut up.” 

You adjusted your clothing, stood up and started walking towards the stairs, leaving him watching you with a confused expression. Oh, What the hell. Its not as if either of you could back out of the situation now. “Well aren’t you joining me upstairs, dear?” You smirked back at him.

________________________________________________________________________

After the right amount of fussy dresses and surprisingly difficult to remove shirts and slacks were gotten rid of you were both left in your undergarments. You signalled him to sit on the edge of the bed while you sauntered over to him, Cutlers eyes following your every move. Mapping your curves as if it was a dream and he must remember all of it before waking up. Soon you sat down with your thighs on either sides of his and he seized the opportunity to start kissing your jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses down your neck.  
You moaned and pulled at his hair, causing him to hiss and softly bite down on your pulse point. You pulled his face back up to yours and kissed him again, practically devouring him, licking along his lips and grinding down on him.  
His hands lie forgotten on your hips. Maybe he was more innocent than you thought. Maybe his family’s beliefs had a greater bind on him than they had on you. 

“You don’t have to be shy, honey.” you told him, encouraging him to touch you more. 

You giggled when he grabbed your ass and layed down, pulling you on top of him.  
Cutler pulled you tighter to him, and you smiled naughtily when you felt him getting hard through his underwear. He bit his lip when you sat up to get rid of your corset, revealing your plump breasts. He groaned when you started grinding on him again and in an instant flipped you around, leaving him on top.

Hurriedly, he kissed his way down to your breasts, alternating between licking and kneading them, causing you to whine. Your spouse started rubbing your underwear, smirking proudly when he felt the wet spot formed there. Damn, you did not expect him to take care of you like this. You’d figured he wouldn’t pay much attention to your needs like most men. Especially the ones so full of themselves.

Quickly, he removed your panties and inserted a finger in your wet cunt. You bit your lip and spread your legs further for him. It must have been quite a sight for him, you lying down before him, skin flushed and out of breath. No wonder he was painfully hard. How on earth were you so willing?

He kissed you again while adding a second finger, fingerfucking you earnestly and swallowing your sounds of pleasure. 

You swore you were starting to see stars before he pulled them out. 

There was a moment of silence. You moved your body further up the bed while Cutler removed his underpants, finally revealing his throbbing member. You couldn’t say you were disappointed, like you guessed when you felt him a little while ago, it would definitely take some adjusting if he let you.  
He crawled up to you, eventually settling between your thighs, looking you in the eye, and without much further ado pushing himself into you. Instantly he buried his face in your neck, stifling his moan. It must have taken all of his willpower not to start pounding you right away. 

However, he did not expect you wiggling up and down, seeking more friction and whimpering. 

“Ahh, (Y/N).” 

Your husband planted his elbows on either side of you and finally started moving, filling you up perfectly time after time. In the meantime you were focussed on the concentrated look on his face and decided you wanted to kiss him again. Open-mouthed, wet and deliciously passionate. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him in closer, allowing him to fuck you deeper and pulling more moans form your lips. The way his hips started to stutter told you he was close and really, you weren’t far behind. After the warming up you’d had and oh god him slightly changing the angle of his thrusts, successfully hitting that soft spot that made you see stars again. The knot in your stomach wound tighter and tighter while you scratched your nails along his back, creating angry red marks. 

He grabbed you even tighter while his breaths grew more laboured as he got worn out.  
“Ah-Ah-ahhhhh!’ your moans grew harder with each thrust, the strangely hot feeling in your nether parts growing stronger by the second until you couldn’t handle more and the sensation exploded. A strangled and incoherent sob came out of your throat while your walls convulsed, your toes curling and your head thrown back. 

The tight squeezing of your walls triggered your lover’s orgasm as well, his face scrunched up and he let out an animalistic groan when he came inside of you. 

Not long after he collapsed on top of you panting, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Slowly you regained your breaths and he rolled off of you.You could feel his hand hesitantly stroking yours before you drifted off into a deep sleep. 

The morning after you woke up to the sun shining in your eyes. In an empty bed?  
Was it all a dream then? You swore it was, were it not for the sticky feeling between your legs. 

“(Y/N)?” your spouse entered the room smiling.  
“Are you up yet,” you looked up at him tiredly, rubbing your eyes “we’re leaving for the Endeavor in an hour.”


End file.
